The Brucas Trap
by harrymione4ever7
Summary: A story loosely based on the movie the parent trap. Brooke and Lucas split up six months after the birth of their twin girls. They grow up sepereately not knowing the other exists, but what happenens when two worlds collide at a summer camp?
1. Prologue

**The Brucas Trap**

A story based loosely on the plot of the parent trap, but of course with our favorite couple Brucas I'm an absolute Brucas lover and this story idea has been bugging me for a while now. I hope you all like this story. Please read and review, and without further ado I give you "A Brucas trap"

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Brooke smiled to herself watching her newly born twin girls sleep. She was reflecting on her life and how she had come so far. You might say she was just a high school graduate and already had twin girls, but she was also Brooke Davis, one of the strongest women out there. She had an awesome best friend, who gave birth just two weeks before her and a supportive fiancé and a great mother in law. The two girls were her pride and joy, and when they opened their eyes, which were exactly the same shade as their dad's she just melted. Of course she and Lucas had a rough time during their senior year, but when he found out she was pregnant he was very supportive and always wanted to be part of his kids lives. He loved Brooke more than anything else, but her former best friend Peyton constantly tried to break them up. Brooke knew she loved Lucas unconditionally but deep down there was still this nagging feeling of insecurity and to add to that they had completely different plans of their futures. She wanted to move to New York with her family to study fashion and he wanted to stay in North Carolina, go to UNC where Whitey had offered him a job as assistant head coach of the basketball team. And furthermore he didn't want to leave his mum and his sister all alone. Brooke saw his point but she always wanted to live in the big city and get out of the small town with the big drama. She heard the door open and spotted Lucas. Her gaze went from him to her kids and that moment she knew what she had to do.

Lucas walked into the door of his house. For the moment until summer was over he and Brooke were staying in his mother's house. He smiled when he saw Brooke and walked over kissing her cheek as well as each of his daughter's foreheads. In the beginning he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad yet, but he never regretted his decision. Those two little angels were his pride and joy. They looked a lot like their mother, but they had his eyes. Brooke looked up at him her eyes weren't sparkling like they usually would. There was a hint of sadness in them which made Lucas frown.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" he asked his fiancée.

The nickname made Brooke smile some more "I was just thinking about the future." She said with a soft voice.

Lucas sighed he knew they would have to make a decision soon and as much as he loved Brooke he couldn't bring himself to be so far away from all his family and friends. "I know Cheery, I know." He replied. "I wish…" he started but was stopped when Brooke put a finger on his lips.

"I will go to UNC with you." She whispered looking up into his eyes "I know how important your family is for you." She added giving him the best smile she could muster. "I will stay home with the kids while you're in class, and I will enroll in school for the next term."

Lucas blinked wondering if he heard correctly. Here she was the love of his life telling him to follow his dreams and that she would give up her to be with him. He smiled broadly and picked her up and kissed her passionately "I love you Pretty girl." He said hugging her tightly after they broke apart from the kiss not noticing the tear that escaped Brooke's eyes.

Brooke hugged him back she knew she had made the right decision and she would decline her spot in New York the next morning. She also looked forward to spending more time with Haley and having their kids grow up together. It was better than starting all over in New York where she would know no one. She like to stick with the familiar and back then she didn't know that six months from now she would regret this decision.

***Six months later***

Lucas just came home from his last exam glad to finally be free for a couple of weeks to spend more time with his family. When he opened the door to his and Brooke's apartment he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Brooke was packing her things grapping stuff left and right throwing them in a bag. It was her things and things for the babies. Lucas rushed in and grabbed her arm confused. "Brooke what are you doing?" he asked.

"what does it look like?" she replied angrily "I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids with me." She added "I am sick and tired of this playing your little house wife while you go off and have fun with someone else. I gave up my dreams for you and this is how you repay me?"

Lucas looked more confused than before "What are you talking about? I thought you liked it here, we were so happy." He added "You can't take my kids away from me I won't allow it." His tone grew angrier "Please let us talk about this Brooke."

Brooke shook her head and picked up one of the babies "Fine you get one I get one, I can't do this anymore, I can't talk to you right now, don't try and contact me." She added and with that she was gone the door slamming behind her. Lucas was left with his crying daughter tears running down his face not able to understand what had just happened. He felt as if his heart was crushed into tiny little pieces. He picked up his crying daughter and hugged her close to him. She instantly calmed down in her father's arms. From now on it was just the two of them.

AN:

Sooo what do you think? Good or bad? It's just the prologue and I know I haven't made it clear why they broke up, but you'll find out in chapters to come, mostly in flash backs. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. I would also like to have a beta if someone would be interested, since I'm not a native speaker. I'm also not too sure about the title but I couldn't think of anything else.


	2. Graduation Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any characters or places affiliated with it. I don't own the parent trap either. I own Hazel.

AN: Soo here I am updating so soon. Well I'm lying home in my bed with Strep. But seeing as I feel better today I feel up to do some writing seeing as I'm not allowed to do anything exhausting yet. I want to thank the four reviewers and I hope I will get some more for this chapter, now is where the real story starts. So I hope you enjoy it and read and review. I'm always open for ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism. So without further ado I give you…

**The Brucas Trap **

**Chapter One: Graduation part 1 **

***One Tree Hill, North Carolina***

"Hazel, come on, get up." Lucas Scott said knocking on his nearly 15 year old daughter's door.

"Just five more minutes, dad." came the muffled reply as Hazel turned around and hid her face in her pillow.

"No, young lady, it's the last day of middle school and I can't have you running late." He said in his stern voice "I made your favorite breakfast." He added.

"Ok, ok I'm up." She said grumpily.

While Lucas walked back down to finish the breakfast Hazel got herself ready for the last day of Middle School. She looked in the mirror and smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. In just a couple of weeks she would turn 15 and then she would be going to high school in the fall. She started brushing her shoulder long curly brown hair and then tied it back into a ponytail. Even though her best friend said she looked prettier with her hair down she preferred the ponytail. It was a lot more convenient for sports. And anyways she didn't care that much about her appearance. Her favorite clothes were shorts, a t-shirt, her father's old Keith Scott motors hoodie and a Bobcats' base cap. After she finished she went back to her pretty neat bedroom and threw on her favorite pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she left the hoodie and the base cap in her closet for today. She picked up her school bag and went down to the kitchen. She walked over to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Morning dad." She said "It smells delicious." She added.

Lucas smiled at his daughter "Morning pumpkin." He added "Well only to you." He teased "I don't know how you could like this combination." He was shaking his head. It was beyond him how someone could like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with bacon on top.

"It's delicious dad you should give it a try." She replied with a grin taking the plate from him, knowing the last time she made him try it he nearly got sick. She sat down at her table and started eating.

"You know I can't stand it." He told his daughter. "So how does it feel?" he asked "Knowing you'll be going to high school next year?"

Hazel looked up "Amazing, I can't wait." She said with a grin "And seeing as Aunt Haley is an English teacher at tree hill, Uncle Nate and my dad are the basketball coaches I don't have anything to worry about." She added grinning brightly. "By the way dad, did you send out the petition yet?" she asked "Did they agree to do it?" Hazel really wanted to play basketball when she went to High School, but seeing as there weren't enough girls interested to form their own team, her dad and uncle had to get a special permission from the school board. She had to tell them she wasn't afraid of playing with guys and she didn't mind that they might play rougher. After all she had played in a guys team all the way through middle school.

"They are still reviewing it." He said "But I'm really think they can't say know, I mean they've seen you play that last game in middle school." He added. He would love to have his daughter on the team, she was great and she definitely had the game to compete with guys. He was just afraid that she would get mocked and made fun off. It was high school after all and she would just be a freshman. He shook it off they still had three months of summer to decide on that.

Hazel just nodded and was barely finished with her breakfast when the door flew open and a girl with flowing long blonde hair came rushing in the door. Hazel grinned at her best friend "Lily I'm nearly ready." She told the girl whose eyes were nearly the same shade as hers. They often got mistaken for being sisters, even though technically Lily was her aunt. This always made them giggle.

"Hey little sister, ever heard of knocking?" Lucas teased Lily as she came in. He took in her appearance and could just shake his head. He was glad that Hazel didn't dress like that and he had to say, he didn't really like seeing his little sister walking around in a mini skirt and a top that revealed too much for his liking. She had just turned fifteen yesterday and thought now she was all grown up and needed to impress the boys even more.

"Hey big bro and bestest friend in the whole world." She said with a grin sitting down next to Hazel. "One more day before summer vacation." She said with a grin. "And do you seriously want to wear those sport shorts and that shirt for graduation?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She loved her friend dearly, but when it came to clothes in her opinion Hazel could do a lot better.

"Yes, Lily I like them, they make me feel comfortable and I'll be playing ball with Jamie and the guys at the river court later anyways." She argued with a grin. Jamie was the third in their little group. He was their cousin but also their best friend. And seeing as all their birthdays were within a few days of each other they usually celebrated together. Lily turned fifteen yesterday, Jamie would turn fifteen in two days and Hazel in nine days.

Lily rolled her eyes she would never change her friends mind. "Let's go or we'll be late." She added getting up and dragging Hazel along with her. "Bye Luke we'll see in two hours for the ceremony." She added.

Hazel chuckled at her friends antics and got up grabbed her school bag and kissed her dad's cheek again "See ya soon." She said and with that Lily and Hazel were out the door.

Lucas smiled to himself, those two along with Jamie were a handful but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Two Hours later Lucas was sitting in the gym of Tree Hill Middle School next to his best friend Haley, his brother Nathan and their eight year old daughter Lydia. On his other side were his mom and Andy. They were all proud parents watching their kids graduate from middle school. As Lucas watched all the eighth graders assemble on stage he thought back to his own graduation and how long ago it seemed right now. Now his little girl was basically fifteen already and not really dependant on him anymore. The time ran by so fast he couldn't believe it. After they finished at UNC Nate got drafted to play for the Bobcats and Haley got offered a job at Tree Hill High. He himself got offered the head coach position for the Tree Hill Ravens. So they all decided to move back to Tree Hill. Nate had been playing for the bobcats until two years ago, when he had a bad accident. He was lucky he made a full recovery, but the accident made him realize he preferred spending time with his kids and wouldn't want to miss out on any more time so Lucas offered him to be coach of the Tree Hill Ravens last year, after his recovery, hoping he could help him coach the team to the state championship, but sadly they lost the first game of the playoffs.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs as Haley had just nudged him. He looked up and grinned as the Principal called out "Hazel Karen Scott graduating with honors". Lucas along with the other clapped widely and let out some cat whistles.

Hazel grinned as she walked to her principal to get her certificate and smiled and waved at her family. As she went back to her fellow students she fist bumped with every guy on the basketball team and hugged Lily tightly. She was pretty popular at her school. She grinned over to Jamie and he grinned back knowing he was next.

"James Lucas Scott." The principal's voice rang through the crowds and everyone cheered. He was the star of the basketball team and of course son of the famous Nathan Scott. Jamie grinned and bowed to everyone before taking in all the congratulations from his peers. He gave Lily a little nudge "Your turn now cuz." He whispered quietly.

Lily grinned and nodded and after a final squeezed from Hazel she walked to the front when the principal called "Lily Roe Scott." Lily accepted her diploma and got some cat whistles from a couple of boys and her smile brightened even more, while Lucas, Nate, Andy and Jamie mentally already told those guys off.

A few minutes later the ceremony was done and all the children were greeted by their proud parents. Thousands of pictures and hugs later the kids finally managed to free themselves "Dad were going to the river court. We'll meet you guys at the café in two hours for lunch." Hazel said with a grin and then she and her classmates took off.

The adults just chuckled and rolled their eyes at the kid's antics. Little Lydia looked up at Nate "Can I go to daddy?" she asked and Nate chuckled and shook his head "No today is Jamie's day. You can go another day again." He replied. They made their way over to the café and began to set up for the lunch graduation party of their three kids.

They barely finished with all the setting up when their three kids came running in laughing and chatting. "You all wash your hands and then sit down at the table." Karen told them and they all knew better than to argue with her so they went to wash their hands and took their seats at the table and began to eat.

Lucas watched his family at the table with a smile. He was glad he had them he loved his family but as he looked at everyone there he couldn't help but feel that something was missing here. Well he knew something was missing, Brooke and his other daughter. He got snapped out of his daydream again this time by his daughter.

"So daddy dearest, what is this awesome graduation present you promised me?" she asked with a perfectly dimpled smile giving him a hug around his neck.

"Well someone is eager here." He said with a chuckle before pushing his chair away and getting up. He looked at his mum and at Haley and they all nodded getting up and each of them went to retrieve an envelope handing it to their respective children with a "Happy Graduation, I'm so proud of you."

Lily, Hazel and Jamie each opened their envelopes curiously and you could hear three nearly equal squeals, in case of Jamie of course it wasn't a squeal, he would deny he'd ever squeal.

_Dear Lily/Jamie/Hazel_

_We have signed you up for a three week co-ed cheerleading basketball summer camp in Los Angeles California. We are so proud of you and think you are all old enough now to spend three weeks of summer vacation on your own. It starts the week after Hazel's birthday, so you all can still have your birthday party._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad/Dad_

All three looked at each other and then hugged "This is gonna be the best summer ever." They said in agreement. The adults chuckled and grinned, glad that they had found the perfect present for their kids and for once all seemed well and drama free in the small town of Tree Hill and no one knew that that was about to change.

AN: I really hope you liked it. There is a lot of background story in here about the kids, but I think it is important as I plan on maybe taking this story on after the summer and parent trap storyline through the kids' high school years, if people are interested. Next chapter with be about the other daughter of course and then from then it's already camp time :D So please review and let me know if you liked it.


	3. Graduation Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or any characters or places affiliated with it. I don't own the parent trap either. I own Hazel and Sapphire.

AN: I'm so sorry it has been so long since I updated. But I went on vacation with the kids and live got very hectic, but now I am back with a new Chapter of The Brucas Trap. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad you like it and they keep me going. And a special thanks to dianehermans for her PM which I just read and is making me write this chapter now and dedicate it to her. So without further ado, meet Brooke and how her live has turned out.

**The Brucas Trap **

**Chapter Two: Graduation part 2 **

***New York City, New York***

"Sapphire Haley Scott, get your lazy butt out of the bathroom now! You're running late already." Brooke yelled knocking frankly on her daughter's bathroom door. She was definitely her daughter and took ages to get ready in the morning. She always wanted to look the best she could, but she also liked to sleep in which usually made her late.

"I'm coming mom, I'll be down in two minutes." Was the reply from Sapphire. She heard her mom go downstairs again and checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked hot. She wore clothes her mom had specially designed for her graduation day, which would make her the prettiest girl in her middle school. She might not be graduating with honors in academics, but at least she was head cheerleader and dating the star of the basketball team. Once she was satisfied with her look she opened the door and went downstairs, she could already smell the bacon. The house looked pretty messy, but that was just how she, her mom and her aunt Rachel liked it.

"Morning mom, morning Aunt Rachel." She greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek and sat down to eat her favorite breakfast. Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Bacon.

"Morning kiddo." Said Rachel "I can't believe how you can eat that disgusting combination." She said shaking her head. She had never really understood it and she never would. "Do you need a ride to school?" she added knowing she would drive herself and Brooke to work and could pass the school on the way.

"No Ryan is gonna pick me up." She said with a grin and in that moment there was a honk outside "Ok he's here I'm sorry I gotta run, see you in school in a few." She said got up and managed to grab her backpack.

"No so fast missy, here is your lunch." Brooke said handing Saph her lunch glad that at least her daughter's boyfriend didn't lack punctuality. "Thanks mom, love you." Were the last words she heard from her daughter, before she ran outside to go into her boyfriend's car. Ryan was one year older and had just gotten his license a few weeks ago. Normally Brooke wouldn't let her daughter go off with him but today was a special day and she knew the kid was a responsible driver.

"She's a handful isn't she?" asked Rachel rhetorically. "We should get going too, or otherwise we won't finish the work in time before the graduation." She added. She had become Brooke's assistant as well as a model for Brooke's company "Clothes over Bros". The company had a very difficult start, but soon it got very popular. The clothes have been in high demand for several years, especially the new teenage collection now. Brooke nodded "Let's go then." She said and the two of them took off.

Three hours later they were assembled in the school gym waiting for the principal to start the graduation. It seemed like ages before they heard "Sapphire Haley Scott.", and started clapping wildly. Sapphire got cat whistles everywhere she went so this was nothing new for either of them.

A couple of minutes later it was picture time. Ryan came over to join them and lead Sapphire away from Brooke and Rachel. "Saph guess what." He said excitedly, "My parents are going to send me to a basketball summer camp." Sapphire smiled at him "That's great, I hope you have fun with all the guys, but I will miss you." She added leaning up to give him a small kiss. Ryan shifted slightly "Well yeah." He said "I'm sorry, but I think we should end us again…" he added.

Sapphire blinked "But…but why?" she asked softly tears starting to form in her eyes "It's only the summer." She added "I'm sure we could make it work." She added.

Ryan sighed "Look Saph, I don't love you anymore. Let's see this for what it is, this was a middle school kiddie thing. It is not going to work anymore." He added and then took off without another word leaving a speechless and sad Sapphire behind.

Brooke watched the whole scene even though she didn't hear the words say she could instantly see that her daughter was very upset. She rushed over to her "Oh sweetie, what happened?" she asked concerned. "He…he just broke up with me…again." She said trying to not break down in the school gym. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, he's not worth it." She added "let's just go ok?" she asked and lead her daughter out of the school.

Brooke, Rachel and Saph made their way to their favorite restaurant to celebrate the graduation. Saph was putting up a happy façade but deep down she always knew what a jerk Ryan was. Rachel was trying to lift the mood "Ready for your present hun?" she asked excitedly. "It's kind of birthday and graduation present." She added.

Saph nodded and grinned taking the envelope Rachel had given her and opened it.

_Dear Saph,_

_We have signed you up for a three week co-ed cheerleading basketball summer camp in Los Angeles California. We are so proud of you and think you are all old enough now to spend three weeks of summer vacation on your own. It starts the week after your birthday, so you can still have your birthday party._

_Love,_

_Mum and Aunt Rachel_

Saph grinned "Co-ed?" she asked her face brightening again "You mean as in tons of hot basketball players?" she started to get bouncy. "Thanks so much." She added giving them both a hug missing the smirk they gave each other. She was definitely Brooke's daughter. "I have to get new outfits and a new cheerleading uniform." She said and started scribbling down a list.

Brooke chuckled "Well that's the second part of your present." She said "Free shopping and self made clothes by your mom." She added showing her daughter sketches of the clothes she had in mind.

"Mom, they look awesome." She said excitedly. "I can't wait. California, that's going to be so awesome." She added "I'm sure I'll make lots of new friends." She added her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Brooke smiled watching her daughter, in that moment she looked so much like her father when he smiled at her. Her eyes were her father's, but the dimples she got from her. Brooke's mind drifted away, back to memories of the past. She missed her friends, Haley, Nate, Luke and of course Hazel. She felt some pain thinking about her other daughter. She would love to see her again, but she couldn't go back, there was no way she could go back there.

Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face "Earth to Brooke, earth to Brooke." She said teasingly. She knew the look on her best friends face and it wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah mum stop day dreaming, we have a camp to plan, clothes to make and pack and to eat." Saph said with a grin making both Rachel and Brooke laugh.

Brooke and Rachel were sure they made the right decision and didn't know they were going to meet their past sooner than they expected.

**AN:** I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, I hope it turned out ok. Next chapter will definitely be the arrivals at camp. I might watch the movie again to get some inspiration ;-) But it's so sad that there will be no more one tree hill ever… Ok so please read and review you keep me going guys.


End file.
